justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
A Pirate You Shall Be
(Kids Mode) |artist = Tom Zehnder |year = 2013http://bostonsoundlabs.com/wordpress/about/ |dlc = November 24, 2016 (JDU) |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |nogm = 1 (K2014) 5 (JDU) |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = Light Blue (K2014) (JDU) |gc = (Arrows) (Main) |lc = Purple (JDU) |pictos = 79 (K2014) 81 (JDU) |kcal = 16.6 |dura = 2:23 2:29 (Remake) |nowc = PirateYouShallBe (K2014) KIDSPirateYouShallBe (Remake) |audio = |choreo = Chantal Robsonhttps://youtu.be/eB6lAi_pveM?t=6m56s |perf = Aiden Alizadehhttps://youtu.be/eB6lAi_pveM?t=8m21s Background Dancers William Simmons Sierra Neudeck }}"A Pirate You Shall Be" by Tom Zehnder is featured on , , Just Dance Now, and (in Kids Mode via ). Appearance of the Dancer The coach has a black captain hat, an eyepatch on his right eye, a white shirt with a red vest, black & white striped pants and black boots. Behind him, there are two background dancers: the left one wears a brown hat, a white shirt, red & white striped pants and brown boots; the right one wears a brown hat, a white shirt with a black vest, a white skirt and brown boots. Background The background is a pirate ship in the sea. On each side, there are cannons and a wheel can be seen behind. Gold Moves ''Just Dance Kids 2014'' There is 1 Gold Move in the version: Gold Move: Put your arms over your head, crossing your elbows. (Similar to Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go and the extreme version of ''Pound The Alarm.) Gm1apireate.png|Gold Move A_Pirate_You_Shall_Be_GM_JDK.gif|Gold Move ''in-game Remake There are 5 Gold Moves in the remade version: Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4: Move your right arm to the left in a curve energetically. Gold Move 2: Put your arms over your head, crossing your elbows. It is essentially the original Gold Move. Gold Move 5: The same move as Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4, but faster. You additionally have to bend over more. This is the final move of the routine. PirateGM134.png|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 1f9sy9.gif|Gold Moves 1, 3, and 4 PirateGM2.png|Gold Move 2 1f9syu.gif|Gold Move 2 PirateGM5.png|Gold Move 5 1f9t1l.gif|Gold Move 5 Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Kids Corner Trivia * In the routine, the dancer has an eye patch on his left eye, but on the avatar, it's on his right one. * The preview audio for the ''Just Dance Now'' version starts at the last chorus of the song and goes on until the end, featuring the parrot sound from the original routine. * The original gold move is in the Just Dance Unlimited version, but its blue sparkle effect is still there. ** The blue sparkle effect can be seen during the second gold move. ** This applies to other Just Dance Kids songs in the service. * This is the first song by Tom Zehnder in the series. It is followed by Mary Had A Little Lamb, Hickory Dickory Dock, Party In The Kitchen, and Skip To My Lou. ** All of these songs are in the same game (Just Dance Kids 2014). *The song is absent from the "All Songs" lists on . Gallery Game Files Apirateyou jdk14 cover generic.png|''A Pirate You Shall Be'' Kidspirateyoushallbe.jpg|''A Pirate You Shall Be'' (Remake) KIDSPirateYouShallBe_Cover_AlbumCoach.tga.png| album coach kidspirateyoushallbe_cover@2x.jpg| cover KIDSPirateYouShallBe_Cover_1024.png| cover PirateAva.png|Avatar on /''Now'' 200635.png|Golden avatar 300635.png|Diamond avatar KIDSPirateYouShallBePictos.png|Pictograms Tex1 401x310 141c1de004dca6c6 6.png|The left backup dancer appearing in the starting screen (along with Hickory Dickory Dock and P1 from Interstellar Simon) In-Game Screenshots Pirateyoushallbe k2014 menu.png|''A Pirate You Shall Be'' on the menu Videos Official Audio A Pirate You Shall Be (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplays A Pirate You Shall Be - Just Dance Kids 2014 A Pirate You Shall Be - Just Dance Now A Pirate You Shall Be - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 A Pirate You Shall Be - 5 stars A Pirate You Shall Be - Just Dance 2018 A Pirate You Shall Be - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) A Pirate You Shall Be - Just Dance 2019 A Pirate You Shall Be - Just Dance 2020 Others A Pirate You Shall Be - Green Screen Footage References Site Navigation de:A Pirate You Shall Be Category:Songs Category:Kids Mode Category:1990s Category:2010s Category:Songs by Tom Zehnder Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs in Just Dance Kids 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Aiden Alizadeh Category:Sierra Neudeck Category:William Simmons Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Remade Songs